


Chartreuse and Puce

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Takumi and his retainers bumming it out at the mall basically, just something lighthearted and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Oboro's commentary on fashion while people-watching at the mall.  Light-hearted snippet of a modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chartreuse and Puce

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something silly and lighthearted b/c I'm not feeling motivated to work on anything too heavy or long at the minute!

“I’m not sure that color should have ever made it onto the racks, much less someone’s body.”  Oboro sat back to back with Takumi on one of the benches lining center of the mall hallway.  She sipped idly at her drink, one knee drawn up to her chest and the other sprawled sideways the length of the bench.

Takumi scoffed, reaching over to borrow her soda.  “What is that color anyway.  Does it even have a name.”

“It’s like chartreuse and puce had an illegitimate child,” Oboro said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
“So basically, vomit-brown,” Takumi said.

Oboro laughed.  “If I caught you wearing that, I’d have to kill you.”

“I’d beg for death to take me, honestly,” Takumi said.  His laugh was as bright as the chatter around them, though he closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards over Oboro’s shoulder.  

They sat like this another fifteen minutes, dulled to the haze of crowds, bright lights, and bland music.

“Why is Hinata always so late when it’s time to meet back up,” Oboro finally groaned.  “He takes too long…”

“We’ve been here for like an hour,” Takumi agreed.  “Remind me to kick his ass for this.  Gods.”

“Hey, no need for that!” Neither had to open their eyes to feel the sunshine radiating from Hinata as he darted up, several bags dangling from one arm.

“Finally,” Takumi muttered, swinging his legs around to face front.  “Please tell me you found what you needed.”

“I think so,” Hinata said. He rummaged through his bag, pulling out the vest and the undershirt for Oboro’s appraising eye.  “Is this job interview-worthy, you think?”

Oboro pursed her lips. “See, I don’t know why you didn’t let us just go into the fitting room with you for this.  But yes, I’d say it looks nice.”  Her expression softened.  “I think you’ve got this job in the bag, Hinata.”  
  
“Because he looks at _everything_ and we would have chucked him out the window,” Takumi reminded her.  But he also nodded.  “You’ll look good.  They won’t be able to resist..”

Hinata rubbed behind his neck, but flashed a brighter smile than before and a thumbs up.  “Great!  I was hoping so!  Thanks, guys!”

Oboro eyed the other bag. “But what’s this?”

“Huh?”  Hinata dug out a sweater.  “Just something for around campus—nothing much—“

Oboro and Takumi exchanged looks.

Chartreuse and Puce’s unholy child.

“We have to burn that,” Oboro said.


End file.
